


Is loving him a crime? (One Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Author: lurvelygurlPairing: Takaki/ Inoo, (some) Yuto/YamadaGenre: AngstRating: GDisclaimer: I only own the plot.Summary: Inoo and Takaki are punished for their public intimacy during JH. The couple struggle for a chance to be with each other.





	Is loving him a crime? (One Shot)

The first day of Taipei concert ends well. Everything went smoothly as planned. Seeing the happy faces of their fans eased all their lethargy away. All JUMP members were extremely excited when the offer for the Taipei concert came, especially with their arena tour cancelled this year.  
  
“Why did you kiss me?” Yamada playfully pinches Yuto’s right arm. “It was so embarrassing!”  
  
“But our fans love it! Don’t you see how they react? Their scream??” Yuto grins. “And I know you loves it too,” Yuto swiftly wraps his hands around Yamada’s waist, hugging the shorter boy from behind.  
  
Yamada’s face instantly turns red with Yuto’s action. “Yuti… not here. What if someone sees us?”  
  
“Don’t worry, everyone else is in the shower. And the staffs are busy with the stage,” Yuto bends and kisses Yamada’s nape. “It’s just us.”  
  
“Well, perhaps we need to be more cautious when we are in public- especially during concerts. I don’t want us to be like Yuya and Inoo-chan.”  
  
Yuto pauses for a moment. There is some truth in Yamada’s words. Takaki and Inoo are being reprimanded for being too public about their relationship- to the extend that their arena tour was cancelled.  
  
Yes, that was the other reason for the tour cancellation. Apart from receiving complains about their fans uncontrolled behaviour, quite a number of parents wrote to the company and criticize Inoo’s solo performance during their last concert tour- labelling it as ‘provoking’ and inappropriate for children. The group was summoned to discuss about this matter. They even talked about not releasing their concert DVD due to this issue.  
  
Thankfully, Yabu's diplomatic apology somehow sooths the board of directors. Promising to prioritize the company’s image more in the future, they quietly accepted their ‘punishment’.  
  
“Poor Inoo-chan,” Yuto sighs. “Takaki-kun too. I will be really sad if they suddenly tell me I can’t stay with you anymore. Even separating them in different dressing room. That is too much!”  
  
Inoo clears his throat as he enters the dressing room, startling the lovebirds. Yamada bites his lips, worrying if Inoo might heard their conversations just now.  
  
Inoo calmly dries his hair with the towel as he walks to his locker. He starts gathering his belongings, purposely ignores Yamada and Yuto who are now standing silently in guilt.  
  
“Inoo-chan, _gomen_,” Yamada apologizes. He however becomes disappointed that Inoo remains silent.  
  
Yuto grabs Yamada’s right wrist. “Perhaps we should go,” he drags his boyfriend out from the room. Yuto too, not able to withstand the awkward situation.  
  
Inoo stops packing the moment Yuto and Yamada left. He sits on a nearby stool, staring blankly at the floor. With all these restrictions, his life has become somewhat dull. Inoo was adviced to move out from Takaki's apartment. Meeting Takaki is not as easy as before. They are not allowed to have 'off' on the same day. Vacation? Such thing didn’t happen anymore. The most they can have is short dinner after work and must be accompanied by their manager.  
  
Inoo misses to be alone with his lover. No amount of phone call is parallel to the intimacy the once shared. Inoo misses Takaki's kisses and touch.  
  
The trip to Taipei is no different. Their seats on the plane were arranged so that Takaki and Inoo are separated from each other. Takaki did requested to switch seat with Chinen so he can be with Inoo throughout the flight- but the glare from the manager make him cancelled the plan.  
  
“Kei,”  
  
Inoo corrects his posture upon hearing Yabu calling his name.  
  
The eldest boy approaches Inoo. “Are you all right? You seem to be spacing out a lot during concert.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Inoo replies in a rather low tone. “What time are we going back to the hotel? I’m tired.”  
  
“They booked a restaurant for us to dine,”  
  
“I’m not hungry Kota.”  
  
“I will tell the manager. We’ll arrange a separate transport for you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Is there anything else you need?”  
  
“If you can give me Yuya, I may be more energetic tomorrow,” Inoo sarcastically replies. “But that’s not going to happen right?”  
  
Yabu did not answer. He understands how devastating it is for Inoo and Takaki having to go through all this.  
  
“I will see what I can do.”

  
  
\----------------

  
  
Inoo tosses his bag and then throw himself on the huge hotel bed. He didn’t even bother to take off his cap and shoes. Truthfully, his stomach is growling. But he has no appetite to eat anything. In fact, the last meal he had was in the afternoon- and it was just a bunch of dumplings.  
  
Inoo is mentally exhausted. He didn’t think he can fake his smile anymore. If this is what being famous means, perhaps it is better for him to became idle like before- where he can do anything he wants, and nobody cares because he is not the ‘face’ of the group.  
  
Sometimes Inoo wonders how Yamada cope with this kind of stress all these years.  
  
_I miss you Yuya._  
  
Suddenly the bell of his room rings.  
  
_Ahh… that must be manager-san, checking if I am really in my room. Mendokusai… What am I? A child? I am freaking 29 years old!_  
  
Inoo reluctantly walks to the door and unlock it.  
  
“Yes manager-_san_, I’m here,” he speaks with his eyes half closed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“That’s why I came.”  
  
Inoo opens his eyes wide upon hearing the voice. He feels like he is dreaming.  
  
“Yuya?”  
  
Takaki handsomely smiles. He enters the hotel room without even asking for permission. Inoo, who is still in disbelieve, slowly shut the door behind them.  
  
“Kota said you are sick. I bought something for you,” Takaki begins to arrange the food on the small coffee table. “There’s medicine too. Thank God the pharmacy is still open even though it’s this late,” the boy continues to talk while preparing the meal.  
  
“Are you all right Kei?” Takaki realizes Inoo’s silence. “Do you have fever?” he walks towards Inoo and put his forehead on Inoo’s very own.  
  
Inoo’s body becomes stiff. His heart is pounding fast. It has been a very long time since they are this intimate. Unknowingly Inoo’s tears start falling down his cheeks.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Takaki softly asks.  
  
“My heart… it’s aching…”  
  
“I have just the perfect medicine for that.”  
  
Takaki cups Inoo’s face with his hands, and lovingly kisses Inoo’s lips.  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
Inoo smiles. “A lot.”  
  
Takaki wipes the remaining tears on Inoo’s cheeks. “Come, let’s get your stomach filled first,” he brings Inoo to the coffee table. A serving of fried rice and a flask of green tea are ready for him. He takes Inoo towards the single chair, but the other boy refuses to sit.  
  
“I’m not hungry…”  
  
“Kei…”  
  
Inoo hugs Takaki tightly. “You being here is enough for me.”  
  
Takaki strokes Inoo’s hair. “I miss you too.”  
  
The two slowly make their way to the edge of the bed and sit. Inoo, still tightly embracing his lover, rests his head on Takaki’s left shoulder. The smell of Takaki’s perfume ignites wonderful memories they shared last year. This is the same perfume Takaki wears on their last _Jouken Hansha_ performance together. Inoo loves this odour the most- so much that Takaki sticks to the same perfume up till now.  
  
“You cut your hair,” Takaki runs his fingers through Inoo’s hair.  
  
“They made me,” Inoo weakly replies. “Manager-_san _said I had to change my image.”  
  
Takaki kisses Inoo’s forehead. “You are still my precious Kei.”  
  
Inoo’s eyes becoming teary again. “When can we live together again Yuya?”  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“I can’t sleep on my own… I miss you so much…”  
  
“I miss you more than you know Kei,” Takaki’s fingers are now intertwines with Inoo’s.  
  
When Yabu told him about the complaint, Takaki didn’t really give it much thought. Hence when the company ordered them to stay separately ‘for the time being’, they obeyed without a single question thinking it would only be a few weeks.  
  
It is entering the 7th month now- not only they are living separately, their schedule was arranged so that they can’t have any private time together. Now and then their manager took pity on them and allow them to go on location shooting in the name of work.  
  
Honestly, this whole thing upsets Takaki too. If it is up to him, he will take Inoo and flee out of the country. But he knows by doing so JUMP will be done forever. Takaki doesn’t want that. He loves the group too.  
  
“This will be over soon, I promise,” Takaki kisses Inoo’s hand. “I’ll bring you home.”  
  
Inoo rubs his face on Takaki’s chest. “Stay with me tonight.”  
  
“I will,” Takaki plant a kiss on Inoo’s neck. “After all, Hika asked me to nurse you to health.”  
  
“How about manager-_san_?”  
  
“Hika said he’ll take care of him,” Takaki deepen his kiss this time around, sucking Inoo’s neck so strongly that the area becomes red.  
  
Inoo mewls. He misses this sensation.  
  
Takaki lifts Inoo and put the boy on his lap. Inoo wraps his hands around Takaki’s neck as Takaki aims for his lips. Takaki presses deeper and suckles on Inoo’s upper lips harder. Inoo’s hands are now messing with Takaki’s hair as he enjoys the pleasure from Takaki’s skilful mouth.  
  
Takaki rolls over- Inoo is now lying on the bed with him topping the boy. Just when Takaki was about to go for another kiss, a loud noise comes from Inoo’s stomach.  
  
The couple look at each other and laughs.  
  
“Seems like your appetite is back,” Takaki teases.  
  
Inoo blushes. “Perhaps it’s the ‘appetizer’ you gave me just now.”  
  
“Let’s tuck you in first. After all the night is still young.”  
  
“If I eat, will you give me my dessert?”  
  
Takaki gives a gentle kiss on Inoo’s lips. “I’ll serve you ‘dessert’ all night.”

  
  
\---------------

  
  
Yabu scratches his head. “Are you sure this is okay?”  
  
“_Daijyobu, _he won’t recall anything when he wakes up,” Hikaru put a blanket on the sleeping manager. “We’ll tell him he drinks to much until he passed out and we bring him to your room to keep him safe,” Hikaru confidently answers.  
  
“I’m not talking about our manager,” Yabu watches as Hikaru put the sleeping tablet back inside his pouch. “It’s regarding Yuya and Kei.”  
  
“They’ll be fine. Once Kei takes the medicine he will definitely recover before tomorrow’s concert. He won’t say ‘no’ if Yuya is the one serving it right?”  
  
“That’s the problem Hika. We still have concert tomorrow.”  
  
“Hence we need Kei to get well soon. What are you so worried about?”  
  
“Never mind,” Yabu gives up explaining to the other boy. “Let’s just hope Kei can still walk and dance tomorrow.”

~the end


End file.
